Reusable plastic containers are used for transporting and/or packaging various items, and often in daily operations of entities or organizations. Reusable plastic containers often can be stacked. In some cases, smaller containers or items may be stacked on the items in the reusable plastic container for easy and efficient transport. Stacking of small containers or items on top of items may cause damage to the items, and also is not stable for the small container or box.